Undying Devotion
by lisha-4-life
Summary: mirxsan The Inu group is confronted by a human woman that wants Miroku as her own. Using trickery, she gets what she wants, but will Miroku be able to live without Sango, or will he run away? In Progress


**Hi there, thanks for checking out my story! This is my second one, and I'm just now starting it. I hope to update often, so keep checking back! And review, please! Thanks, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only in my dreams, I'm afraid.**

**Chapter 1**

**She there her boomerang at him, knowing he would duck. She didn't want to injure him, -well, not too badly- she just wanted to frighten him. It always happened this way. He'd womanize, she'd get upset, she'd release her anger by slapping him, or hitting him, or punching him, etcetera. And that would be the end of that for the time being.**

**Just as she'd expected, he ducked. "Ah! Sango!" he cried out.**

"**Houshi!" she screamed. The boomerang came flying back to her and she caught it, standing still and glaring at the hentai houshi. Her dark brown hair came out of her ribbon and billowed around She secretly loved to see him this way, cowering in her presence.**

"**Eh... hm." Miroku smiled. Even though he had just cheated certain death, the woman that had tried to kill him remained close to him. Her name echoed through his ears. "Sango," he whispered. He followed her back to the others.**

"**Oh, hey Miroku," Inuyasha said once Miroku came into view.**

**Miroku looked around, noticing Kagome and Sango had disappeared. "Where are the women?" he asked.**

"**Kagome had a surprise for Sango, so they went somewhere," Shippo replied.**

"**Yeah, you might as well just wait for them here with us," Inuyasha added.**

**Miroku nodded and sat down with them. "I wonder what kind of surprise Kagome had."**

"**Not sure. We'll find out soon enough though, because they're on their way over here."**

**The three of them turned towards the woods to see Sango and Kagome walking back. Sango saw Miroku and glared at him momentarily, then turned to Kagome and smiled. "Thanks for the clothes, Kagome. You really didn't have to do this," Sango said.**

"**It's no problem! I got clothes for Miroku and Inuyasha, too!"**

"**Clothes, what?" Miroku said. **

"**What about me?" Shippo exclaimed.**

"**Sorry Shippo. I didn't know what size to get you," Kagome replied.**

"**Oh. Okay, I guess."**

"**What kind of clothes?" Miroku asked.**

"**Ooo! I especially like the ones I got for you!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a pair of khaki pants, a purple shirt, and a pair of black converse shoes.**

**Miroku stood up and hesitantly took the clothes. "Erm, thanks Kagome-chan."**

"**No problem!"**

"**Look at these!" Sango said, holding up her bundle of clothes. It consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt a short, black miniskirt, a pink tank top, and two different pairs of white tennis shoes. "Kagome got me two outfits!"**

"**And you'll look so cute in them, too!" Kagome chimed in.**

**Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. I'm fine with what I've got. Besides, what would I do without the Robe of the Fire Rat? No, I'll stick to my own clothes."**

"**Hmph, if you must. I'll just take yours back."**

"**Fine by me."**

**Kagome put the clothes into her backpack and stretched her arms. "So, where were you guys?" she asked Sango and Miroku.**

**Sango closed her eyes. "Miroku wanted to talk to me about something, but he was too distracted by some women. So I came back."**

"**Oh Miroku, you idiot."**

"**Women?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Uh, yes, why?" Sango replied, opening her eyes.**

"**Don't you find that a bit odd? We're in the middle of nowhere in the woods where there's no village anywhere close and you meet women? I don't find that ordinary."**

"**I never thought of that."**

"**Maybe we should check it out," Kagome suggested.**

"**It's not any of our business," Inuyasha replied.**

"**Well, that's true."**

"**AGH!" Miroku suddenly screamed, holding his right hand.**

"**Miroku! What's wrong?" Sango exclaimed.**

"**My wind tunnel!" He grunted and hissed air in through his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut.**

**Sango laid a hand on his shoulder, worry clearly visible in her eyes. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all stared at him, concerned.**

**After a moment, he started to breathe heavily and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He screamed.**

"**Miroku!" Sango cried out.**

"**Miroku...," Kagome said.**

**Miroku grunted one last time and then fell backwards. Sango quickly moved to his side, laying her hand on his chest. His breathing returned to normal, his heart beating steadily. But his face held the same grimace as moments before, and he was unconscious.**

**Sango lifted up his right arm sleeve, looking at his arm and hand. It had turned a deep shade of purple, and his veins were clearly visible. Sango gasped.**

"**What is it?" Kagome asked.**

"**It looks like poison..." she replied.**

"**Is he okay?"**

"**I can't tell. He looks terrible..."**

"**What can we do?"**

"**I'm not sure. Do you know of any healing remedies?"**

"**Not for poison."**

"**Did Miroku make contact with the women?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yes, he did," came a voice from the treetops.**

**Everyone looked up, but saw nothing. Soon, a woman in a blue kimono jumped down. She had black hair and aqua colored eyes.**

"**Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, putting his hand on Tetsusaiga's handle.**

"**I am one of the women the monk tried to fondle. My name is Sakura."**

"**What happened to the other woman?" Sango asked.**

"**Hm, heh. Let's just say she was disposed of properly. My dog isn't hungry anymore."**

"**Oh my god, that's barbaric!"**

**Sakura shrugged. "You are who you are."**

"**What did you do to Miroku!"**

"**I poisoned his kazaana."**

"**I- is he gonna die?"**

**Sakura smirked. "Only if he isn't treated quickly."**

"**Stop beating around the bush!" Inuyasha yelled. "Will he get better or won't he!"**

"**Hm. I can heal him."**

"**Why'd you poison him if you were going to save him?" Kagome asked.**

"**I didn't say I would help him. I said I can."**

"**Rat," Sango muttered.**

"**I heard that. That kind of talk is going to cut time off your lover's life!"**

"**Lover! He's not my lover!"**

"**Heheh. Of course. Well let's cut to the chase. I'll save your friend on one condition. He stays with me. After all, he definitely grew on me, and we'll have beautiful babies."**

**Sango's eyes widened and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sango looked at Miroku and slowly kneeled beside him. She glanced at Sakura. "You're serious?" she asked.**

"**Absolutely serious."**

**Sango looked at Miroku's face. His eyebrows showed pain, and his hair was all over his face. Sango gently brushed his hair back with her fingers, then brought her hand back."Miroku, if you can hear me," she whispered, hanging her head close to his ear. "Then I want you to know that I'm sorry and I don't want this to happen, but I want you to live happily, without pain. Maybe someday we'll meet again. I... I love you."**

"**Okay, we'll risk it! Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**No!" Sango objected. "Inuyasha, no. Let her do it. Just, heal him later? When we're gone?" She stood up.**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo all looked at Sango. "Sango?" Kagome said.**

"**Just let me do this. It's for the best."**

**Sakura walked over to Sango and grabbed her chin. "You're a cute kid. You would've made him a lovely wife. Hm, how unfortunate, heh?"**

**Sango pushed Sakura's arm away, giving her a look that sent chills up everyone's spine. Her eyes were cold, and her face pale. "Do not touch me."**

**Sakura stared for a moment, then averted her gaze and sat Miroku up. "Benji!" Sakura called. Suddenly, a big black dog came bounding over, and Sakura drug Miroku's limp body up over the back of the dog. Once he was on, Sakura hopped on. She smiled. "Thanks for the fiancé," she said, and the dog ran off.**

**After about thirty seconds of holding back tears, Sango put her head in her hands and fell to the ground, crying. Kagome ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll get him back."**

"**No, no we won't," Sango replied, her voice muffled.**

"**Poor Sango, she's so sad," Shippo said to Inuyasha.**

"**Yeah. She should've just let me get rid of Sakura. We could've figured something out."**

"**We can't change it now. Miroku's gone... Wait, Miroku's gone!" Shippo suddenly burst into tears, hugging Inuyasha's shirt.**

"**Shippo, hey!"**

"**I think I'm going to miss that perverted two-timing monk!"**

"**Me too!" Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes.**

"**Me three," Sango muttered, tears spilling from her hands.**

"**Eh, you guys? Hey, don't cry! We'll get him back!" Inuyasha said.**

"**That's what you say, but is it true?" Kagome replied.**

"**Of course! I wouldn't say it if it weren't true!"**

**There was a momentary silence, and then Sango wiped her eyes and sniffed. She stood up. With a red, tear-stained face, she said, "Let's leave," and started walking.**

**Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked at each other, then stood up and followed her. Kirara mewed in her master's ear. "I'll be okay, Kirara. I'll be okay." She rubbed the cat's ears and walked on. **


End file.
